It All Started Here
by Sylvanna
Summary: Max and Fang are forced to go Camp Wannabe. But is there more to a jealous camp member? No doubt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shallow Flame**_

_**Max**_

I moved my overlong bangs from my face, shifting my feet to carry my bag more effectively. Kids walked from cabin to cabin, socializing and talking. None noticed me or Fang, though a few girls noticed him and started giggling. I snorted in disgust. Jeb had dropped us off at a "surprise visit," which turned out to be Camp Ravenbreak in the mountains of Georgia . Jeb had packed our bags ahead of time, so we were on our own for now, AKA a week. A bulky lady walked up to me, her nametag reading Mrs. McFuller.

"Well, hi there! What's your name?" she asked nicely.

"Maximum." I said, mumbling. Depsite my efforts, she recognized my words.

"_Maximum_. Ah, yes." she said, looking over her clipboard, "you'll be in the Windflower cabin. Over that way, honey." she said, her words like oily syrup.

I followed her directions and opened the door of a log cabin with pink roses growing out front. The door creaked as I opened it, and I faced fourteen foundation-and-blush covered faces.

_Shoosh no._

_**Fang**_

I looked around, and then at my registry papers given to me by Jeb.

My cabin? The Dagger cabin. Ha-ha, Jeb. The guys all looked like high school rejects, with braces and Harry Potter style glasses. One kid looked up at me.

"Name?" he asked nervously. He was tall and pale, with red hair that was in corkscrews naturally.

"Fang." I said, and they all laughed. The laughter gradually died down as they realized that I wasn't kidding. The kid, whose nametag read Geep, pointed towards the only available bed, the top bunk in the corner. I walked silently towards it, and noticed that another person was lying on the bottom bunk.

"Taylor." he said, reaching his hand out. For kicks, I shook it. My wings felt cramped and hot. I rotated my shoulders, and Taylor blinked, his eyes changing from the deep brown that they were to an icy blue. Wait, what?

_**Max**_

A girl bounded (yes, _bounded_) over to me. She was the kind of girl that I hated. She had blonde hair with reddish highlights, and frosty gray eyes. She wore makeup that made me notice her eyes more, the envious color that they were making me green with envy.

"I'm Delilah." she said brightly, "Welcome to the Windflower cabin!" Another girl in the middle of the room ran forward to meet me. She was a wannabe look-alike with blond curly hair and blurry blue eyes.

"You can bunk with me, if you like!" she said. I nodded my consent, but just barely. She led me over to a bunk with pink sheets and gestured towards the bottom bunk, which would be mine. I had my very own cubbie for my makeup (Oh, goody! As if.) and a mirror. As I unpacked my new clothes that Jeb had bought for me, the girl (Hayleigh, her nametag read) pouted, her bottom lip shining with gloss.

"Do you even _have _any makeup?" she asked sympathetically. I shook my head, seeing how shallow that she was for the first time. Silly me. She took out a large black box from under my bed and opened it. The girl had to have the whole mall makeup department in there. She grabbed several things from each category and handed them to me in a smudged bag.

"Here; hold this while I give you a makeover before dinner. Oh, the boys are going to _love _you!" she squealed.

_**Fang**_

I stepped back, staring at his newly colored eyes. He looked at me in a creepy way, and I returned his gaze.

_You from the School?_

I looked around, wondering who said that to me. Was I discovered? Would M-Geeks rush out of the closets, bent on blood? No. Guess not. Two minutes passed, and I shook my head yes. Taylor slung a backpack over his shoulder and pushed me out the door, and our whole cabin walked to the dining hall.

Boy, I had some stuff to tell Max.

_**Max**_

I looked at my reflection, looking like a Barbie-wannabe. Gold shimmering eyeshadow made my eyes look browner that brown, but in a pretty way. Eyeliner in black and gold lines them, and Hayleigh managed to find an outfit that made me look "hot" (her words, not mine) without drawing attention to my tightly-folded wings. I wondered silently what Fang was doing when Delilah's voice spoke loudly.

"So, girls, I've got reports of a new guy. A _hot _guy." She said, and the other girls erupted in a chorus of giggles.

"Geep says that his name is Fang. I've got dibs!" she shouted, and my eyes widened. _NotFangnotFangnotFang, _whispered my nagging heart. I swallowed, and Hayleigh frowned.

"Are you okay, Maximum? You look pale." She said, adjusting my jean skort.

"Do _not_ call me Maximum. Max is fine." I said, struggling to control my temper. She nodded politely, then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and turned towards the dining hall.

_**Fang**_

I searched the room, looking for Max. Most of the guys had already saved seats on their sides for "hotties" from the Windflower cabin. Taylor's eyes had changed yet again, this time to a dark, mottled, green; still nobody but he and I noticed. Laughs and conversation became louder as the Windflower cabin entered in a flurry of skinny jeans, cheap perfume, and petite cheerleaders. Then, at the back, I caught a glimpse of Max.

_Oh, boy._

There she stood, oblivious to how good she looked. Her usually matted hair was straight and laying across her shoulders. She wore makeup, but not too much, just enough so that her chocolate brown eyes stood out. As far as clothes, she looked amazing, too. A not-too-short jean skort (why do I even _know _that word?) and vest with a tank top underneath. She spotted me, and ran over to our table. Taylor nodded, looking dazed.

"I call her." He said, breathless. I turned to him, eyes flashing, and he leaned back in response.

"Hey, hey, _whoa_, didn't know that you wanted her. Yeesh." He said defensively. I shook my head that I didn't want her, but then she walked over. I smelled a light cinnamon scent, and looked over at her. She laughed.

"I look terrible, right? Blame it on my _annoying _cabin mates."

Can you say clueless?

_**Max**_

Fang still stared at me, and then he grabbed my hand gently.

"Come with me." He said quietly, and I followed his lead out of the doors and into the fading day. He pulled his pocketknife from his pocket and touched my shoulder lightly, and then he cut identical slits for my wings. They unfolded slowly, their whitish color making a contrast with the black night. Fang inhaled deeply, staring at every single feather on them, as if he had just seen them for the first time. Then he stopped, and clenched his jaw. I quickly cut gashes in his shirt for his own dark wings. They snapped out sharply, and I studied them with a sudden realization. They were strong, powerful, and dark. Just like Fang himself. He ran forward with remarkable speed and took off towards the full moon. I followed suit and we flew for a few minutes. The cool night air sashayed past my cheeks and rustled my hair. Fang leaned over close to me, so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face, and whispered two words that struck fear into my heart.

"Someone knows."

I jerked back from his embrace.

"_What?_" I asked.

"He's from the School, too, Maximum." Fang answered. A mutant? Here, at Camp Wannabe?

"His….mutation?" I asked, my voice trembling. Fang shrugged.

"I don't know. His eyes can change color, though." He said. I blinked, and nodded.

"We've got to get back….." I trailed off, already at the door of the dining hall walking back in. Hand in hand. With Fang. Well, let's just say that Delilah wasn't too happy to see that. Her hands were placed frozen on her hips, and she pursed her lipsticked lips at me, then promptly caught on fire.

Lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mutant_**

**_Song: Who's That Chick or In The Dark by Dev_**

**_Max_**

Kids screamed and ran in all directions. I stepped back, shocked. Delilah's previously gray eyes glowed with flickers of flame, and her ginger locks were glowing. She laughed.

"I told you, didn't I, Maximum?" she asked coldly. I noticed that Fang's hand tensed on mine. He dropped my hand. I got ready to flick my wings into motion.

"Told me what?" I snorted. Delilah stepped towards Fang.

"About _my _little friend here. But you didn't listen! And now you'll have to pay..." she shot a burst of fire at my face. In a split second, my wings were out and I was in the air. The other campers were still hiding under the chairs, but I saw Taylor inch his way out, and his eyes changed from green to a matching gray like Delilah's.

"Delilah!" shouted Fang from my right side. How he even knew her name I didn't want to know. Her red lips turned upward.

"Yes?"

"She's my _girlfriend_!" he said. I felt my heart leap when he said it. My cheeks flushed. Delilah smiled at him like he was a lost puppy or something.

"You haven't been around many girls then, have you?" she asked sympathetically. Fang's dark eyes were rimmed with reflected orange from the fire, and they flashed angrily. He stepped forward and black wings were unfurled. They shone red in the firelight.

"Maybe not, " he started, flying nearer to her, "but I know she's my soul mate anyway."

He kicked her head and she fell to the floor, unconsious. Fang walked towards her and plucked her necklace from her neck. Taylor studied the flames, and they died down until melted tile remained where the fire was previously. Fang looked back up at me.

"This was too easy." he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"She knew what she was doing. She was a distraction." Talor said. He was now on my left. His eyes had returned to an elecric blue.

"I've been trailing her for weeks. Ever heard of the HAMR Program?" Taylor said. We shook our heads, dazed.

"It stands for Human Anialation Mutant Replacement. She was a modified human. Real name? Mandy Snow."

"She knew about us?" Fang asked sharply. Taylor nodded. We exchanged nervous glances.

"Jeb"

**(A/N: Yes, the chapter was already written like, a week ago and I've already had it up on my Flock Feathers story, but still, it needs posting! New chapter coming soon.)**

**1 Review: 1 month**

**5 Reviews: 2 weeks**

**10 Reviews: 1 week**

**15 Reviews: TOMORROW!**

**(Hate to use this, but it's only for this chapter, don't worry.)**

**Luv = Reviews, Reviews = Inspiration, Inspiration = Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Traitor**_

_**Song: (A/N: Should I even do these?)**_

_**Max**_

In our plotting, we didn't notice Hayleigh crawling out from under a table, snaking her way towards the exit. The door slammed. We all turned sharply. Taylor met my stare, his eyes flashing from blue to brown rapidly.

"Hayleigh! She was in this, too!" he shouted. We dashed after her. But when we pushed the doors aside, she was nowhere to be found. Taylor's shoulder slumped.

"She was my final mission." he sighed. Gray clouds swirled above us.

"What...what was..." I stuttered. Taylor's eyes had turned from blue to a chocolate brown, like mine.

"Weather. She attracted electricity wherever she went. That's how I'm able to track her."

I didn't know much about science or biology or whatever, but I could tell that she could've killed us with her electric charge. Lightning. Fang whipped out a phone.

"I'll call the Flock." he said. I stopped his hand.

"No, they don't need to know. Delilah and Hayleigh were probably chasing us, and we don't need the Flock in danger, too." I concluded shakily. Fang nodded, placing the phone back into his pocket. Taylor shifted his weight and cleared his throat.

"So...who's Jeb?" he asked. My head throbbed, the memories weren't easy to bring back up.

"Nothing but a traitor to us." Fang said, though his voice was strained. We both looked into each other's eyes, silent agreement passing through us.

"He'll think we're still at camp, let's get going if we're gonna figure these people out." I said. Both boys nodded.

"Where's the base?" I asked Taylor. He grinned.

"You might be familiar. It's a place called the School."

I backed up, the horrible thoughts attached to that place backing me into a corner of my mind that I wanted to forget. Fang looked deep into my eyes, as if to ask, _You okay?_

I nodded, fear still crippling my steps.

"Let's get going, then."

Taylor tapped Fang's shoulder.

"Yea?" Fang responded.

"One more thing. I'm known as Talon."

Fang and I nodded. We took off running, slashing our wings into the air. Then I remembered, Taylor can't fly. I skidded to a stop, turning to see him take flight with huge, pure black wings rivaling Fang's. I flew closer to him, watching his eyes. They were black. I had begun to understand this mutant.

Or so I thought.

_**(A/N: Sorry guys, this one's short. The next one should be here soon, depending again on your reviews…. See you all after Fall Break!)**_


	4. Ahem

This story is on hiatus. Please note that I plan to return to it as soon as I can. Due to the inaccess to computers, I don't have the means in which to upload.

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
